thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Centaurs
Centaurs are one of the Races of Innworld. Physiology Appearance Centaurs have the upper body of a human and the lower body and legs of a horse. Physical Qualities Diet Centaurs can eat stalks of wheat and grass. Normally they don't eat grass or hay because they are too hard, but they do eat other types of soft grasses, like the ones found in Baleros.Chapter 6.40 E Reproduction Centaurs have the most complicated childbirths out of all the species.Chapter 6.07 D This is because the horse legs, Human head and hands of the foal, the baby Centaur, come out in the wrong direction, which can results in the death of the foal, and sometimes of the mother as well. A Caesarian Sections, while still dangerous, is one of the methods that can deliver the foal safely, thus saving both the baby and the mother.Chapter 6.06 D Magical Qualities Special Abilities Centaurs can run and do things independently with their horse and human halves, like talking while running.Chapter 6.35 Weaknesses Centaurs don’t like being at sea, boats and especially in small spaces.Chapter 6.22 D Behavior and Culture Personality Centaurs are touchy, prideful, and they don’t accept bad manners at all; the slightest offense will instantly be corrected, regardless if it causes trouble for all parties involved.Chapter 1.03 D They are honorable and they take pride in not committing shameful actions. What they regard as shameful, however, might differ from other people's view. For instance, they don't consider ambushes shameful; it is simply a good way of fighting wars. Furthermore, their commitment to the idea of honor only lasts as long as they think the other side is playing by the same rules. If they were to think there was just a hint of underhandedness, the need for honor would go.Chapter 1.05 D Sexuality Their culture doesn’t enjoy erotic, and they do not like reading of intimate scenes either.Chapter 6.04 D This is due to their respect for females as the only gender that can give birth. They also revere mothers and are really protective of children. The reason for this culture stems from the high complicated births that female Centaurs suffer at childbirth, which results in the death of the foal, and sometimes of the mother as well. Because of this this Centaurs think females shouldn’t be treated like men. As such they don’t execute female prisoners, nor do they kill them unless it’s in a battle. And pregnant mothers are treated carefully regardless of the cause.Chapter 6.05 D & 6.06 D Laws Centaurs that are deemed as troublemakers, are expel as outcasts. Most of these outcasts die, or form into groups of Bandits.Chapter 6.05 D History Relations Trivia * If there was a ranking for bad-tempered species, Centaurs would probably be at the top of that list, competing for first place with Drakes and Minotaurs. * They deeply resent being compared to horses, which they regard as incomplete rejects to their perfected forms, but they like sugar lumps, carrots, and having their backs scratched.Glossary * Centaurs hate anyone touching their tails.Chapter 6.04 D Gallery Calvaron by flauschesoeckchen.PNG|Male Centaur by FlauscheSoeckchen Centaur lady by flauschesoeckchen.PNG|Female Centaur by FlauscheSoeckchen Centaur kid by flauschesoeckchen.PNG|Child Centaur by FlauscheSoeckchen References Category:Races Category:Centaurs